


Lust, Sex and Anger

by Candyheart6



Category: Prime Suspect (US)
Genre: Anger, Begging, Bondage, F/M, FUCK, Handcuffs, Huge - Freeform, Light BDSM, Love, Lust, Moaning, Pain, Porn, Screaming, Sex, Swearing, Vibrator, Whipping, Wrist holding, blindfold, dick - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, pussy, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Jane always pisses everyone off, but this time one person in particular had enough of her drama and bitchiness!!!He decides to take matters into his own hands :)





	Lust, Sex and Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I am back after a very long time!
> 
> I hope this will be worth the wait!
> 
> Anyways, Kudos, comment and ENJOY :)

It was a cold day in New York City. Jane and Matt were sleeping cosy in their bed. Suddenly, Jane's phone started to ring and which of course wakes her up from her nice dream. She couldn't believe it was only 6am, it felt like she just fell asleep. She answered the phone and it was none other than Reg Duffy, "Hi there, sorry to wake you up, but we have a murder to solve. I am at the victims house. I'll just text you the address we need you here ASAP." By the time Reg sent the address she was out of bed, changed into her black trousers with a white belt and black shirt, and black boots and she was ready to go to work. She had her hair out which was already straight. She thought to herself "this is gonna be a very, very, long day. Plus I didn't even have enough sleep which is making me so moody and angry, especially to be solving a murder so quickly." Before she left, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheeks, she grabbed her black Faux Fur collar padded coat and left her house. She went into her Lexus car which was blue, and drove off to the victims house which Reg Duffy gave the address to.

When she arrived, everyone stopped what they were doing, and just stared at Jane Timoney. Reg was the first person to say something, "Hey what happened to you?, it looks like you got attacked or something." And they all started to laugh. Jane was so pissed at him, that she went by him and slapped him across the face in front of his colleagues and friends. She shouted loudly, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING, AND I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING CALLED ME, NOW YOU ARE FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT, ME LOOKING LIKE A FUCKING PRINCESS OR SOMETHING! YOU FUCKING PRICK!!! Everyone became quite after that incident. But Reg wasn't going to take that. She humiliated him in front of everyone especially his friends. He was about to hit her or something which is why he came close to her face, but then lucky for her Augie, Luisito and Evrad grabbed him on time.

This incident pissed him off so much that he left the scene and went straight to his precinct, and into the break room and he slammed the door shut. Which stunned everyone and got Kevin Sweeney's attention really quickly. He came into the break room and asked Reg what the matter was. He replied, "I don't know what the fuck that bitch thinks of herself. I said one little joke about her and her pussy couldn't take it. She came and slapped me in front of everyone. I wanted to beat the shit out of her then, but the others stopped me. Why the fuck did you get her here? She's such a moody ass bitch!!!" And he threw a glass on the floor and he watched it shatter in million pieces. Sweeney listened carefully to him and replied, "do you want to go out and calm yourself down before you come back in here, because I don't want to create no scenes in here. I'm guessing you are talking about none other than Jane. I will talk to Jane personally and tell her to calm her temper down and especially to keep her hands to herself. If she doesn't agree she will be fired, alright now go and calm yourself down, I don't want to tell you again." So Duffy walks out of the break room as everyone watches him go. He goes outside in the cold Autumn day and walks to the park and sits down on the chair, which is only 2 blocks away from his work place, and he tries to calm himself down. But obviously, he couldn't take it out of his mind, it kept on replaying in his head again and again till he had enough of it. He decided to do something which Jane will remember and will never think of doing this shit ever again especially to him. He made a plan, a very good one, which he plans on doing today. He came out of the park and was happily smiling to himself, "Oh she will never know what's coming to her tonight." 

Before he went back to work he did a little shopping, and then he returned to work as usual and was calm and smiling at all the officers/detectives that walked past him. By then, the rest of the squad was back in the office, trying to solve the murder case which they got this morning. Reg Duffy left his shopping bag in his locker and walked into his precinct room. Everyone was surprised that his smiling, but they didn't say nothing to him. Jane didn't even once look at him, she knew he came because she recognised and smelt his cologne from far. Duffy came and sat down at his desk and asked, "Luisito where are we now with the murder?" Luisito replied, "We found a witness who is happens to be the victims best friend. We got her in interview 1 now."

After a long day, all the detectives that are working on the case were so tired they all called it a day at 6pm. Except Jane and Reg who were the only two people in the building that were working till another hour. Who by the way were not talking to each other or even staring, well apart from Reg who was waiting for Jane to call it a day, so that he can start his plan which he made in the morning. He would never forget about that, he needed to do this, he had to teach Jane Timoney a big lesson, one which she will never forget in her life. He was browsing on youtube and watching funny videos. So he kept on smiling and laughing to himself and her, well only when she looked up at him, but she just ignored him and gave him the dirty look and she carried on doing her work, which was only a couple of paperwork, which is why she stayed behind to finish it off. But she didn't have a clue why Reg was still here at this time at 7pm. 

Until Jane called it a day, she got up and went straight to the locker room, she got out her bag and left her gun and badge in the locker and she locked it. When suddenly, she heard a loud slam sound. She wanted to open her locker to get out her gun, so as she turned around to get open it she realised she was too late, because by then she realised a man grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against the locker. She moaned in pain as he grabbed tightly on to both her wrists. He was about to say who he was, until Jane spoke and said, "I know it's you Reg, I can smell and recognise your cologne, which you always wear. Please let go of me, you are hurting me." Duffy smirked and replied, "Bitch you ain't going no where. And I'm glad you are in pain. Bitch this is nothing you are going to be in more pain than this, watch what I have in store for you. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to me this morning. I wanted to beat the shit out of you, but then my friends stopped me, otherwise you would have been in hospital now. But i'm glad I haven't done that, otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to do this with you." He grabbed hold of her both her wrists more tightly, and made her walk to his locker which was only 6 lockers away from hers. He got out his shopping bag which he did earlier and he left it in his locker, just for this special occasion. He got out his handcuffs and handcuffed Jane so tightly. He was so smirking so much while opening the bag. Jane was in even more pain because of the handcuffs, he tightened it too much. Then he whispered in her ear, "if you more I will personally shoot you." So she just froze and didn't even move a muscle. She was that scared of him, for the first time in her life she was scared of Reg Duffy. So Duffy continued to open his bag, and what he got out shocked her. He got out BDSM sex toys like pink handcuffs, blindfolds, ropes, whips and vibrators. 

He grabbed Jane and took off her black shirt then threw it on the floor. He then unhooked her white bra and dropped it on the floor. Jane tried her best to cover herself but she couldn't as Reg Duffy didn't allow her to. He whispered in her ear "Bitch move your hands away, otherwise, you wouldn't want to know what I would do." She moved her hands away immediately as soon as he said that. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like she could hear it. He breathing became heavier, and Reg Duffy was smirking just by looking at her, he hasn't even started yet. He then came close to her and opened his mouth and licked her boobs at first and then he sucked and bit them a bit. As soon as he did that Jane started to moan. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't and she closed her eyes and arched her head back and swore "FUCK ME, MMMM, GOD, MMMM." Just by looking at her and her reactions he almost came. He smirked and whispered "This is just the beginning." He did that for a good 5 minutes, just licking her boobs and biting them, she couldn't believe how she was still standing up while he was doing that to her, but somehow she managed especially in those high heels. 

He then stopped and he grabbed a black blindfold and blindfolded her, so that she does not see what he gets out next, but can only feel it. He went into his bag again and got out a red vibrator and a black whip. He made her take her black trousers off and her white thong and heels off. Then he said, "You are going to love this a lot. This will make you go crazy, and will turn your face and body red. I just can't wait to see that." As soon as he finished talking he put her on the floor, well more like pushed her on the floor. She fell down with a THUD! She moaned in pain and shouted, "THAT HURT YOU FUCKING PRICK!, KNOW WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!' As soon as she said that, "Reg Duffy, replied, "YOU FUCKING CUNT, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HURT IS, TRUST ME THAT IS MINOR, TO WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET. NOW LIE DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND SPREAD YOUR LEGS BITCH!" He bent down and smirked at her. He loved the view is getting now. So he got out his phone and took a picture of it, well he took a couple of pictures. Who knows when he will be able to do that again. After he done that, he went straight down to business. He got the whip and he smacked it on her right breast. "FUCK!" moaned Jane. He did it again, but this time he moved to the left breast. She moaned again in pain. Reg went down to her stomach and slowly spanked her there. She moaned loudly, "FUCK YOU ASS HOLE!" Duffy moved on to his favourite part which was her pussy. He spanked her on her pussy slowly at first, and then again he did it a bit harder. "FUCK, MMMMMM, MEEEEE!" She moaned. He dropped it on the floor, and because he loves pussy a lot, he took off his black blazer and dropped it on the floor and rolled up his black shirt. He walked slowly towards her and bent down by her pussy. And he spread her legs even wider and licked her out. He licked her slowly at first and she moaned. Then he went fast and he ate her out like he was trying to get a piece of meat so yummy and delicious. FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MMMM, MEEEEEEE, UGHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMMM, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOUUUUUUUUUUU, REGGGGGGG, DUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYY!" He did that for about 5 minutes and to her it felt like forever. After he licked her out, he said, "Mmmm, that was yummy, damn, you taste so good. I'm surprised a bitch like you, could taste that good. Anyways your punishment is not done yet." 

He picked up the red vibrator which he got out earlier from his bag. He switched it on and he took it by her ear so that she can listen to it. He asked, "can you hear that? I bet you know what that is now." As she realised what it was she was shocked and was scared. She begged him, "please stop, please don't do this. I promise I won't do that again. I won't shout at you ever again, or hit or shout at you. Please don't do this." She got both her hands out and pleaded him. He responded, "It's too late for apology, bitch. The damage is already done. You pissed me off so much today, that I couldn't take it anymore. I had to teach you a lesson." He spread her legs and without warning her, he shoved the vibrator inside her pussy. She moaned loudly and arched her head back in pain and pleasure. She screamed, "FUCK YOU!, MMMMMM, OHHHHHH, FUCK MEEEEE, GODDDDDDD!" He moved the vibrator in and out of her pussy. First he did it roughly, and then he did it a slowly and then he pushed it inside her so hard she grabbed onto his right hand tightly. "Please .... I'm .... so .... sorry .... please stop." He didn't listen to her one bit he fucked her with the vibrator. And she arched her head back in pain and pleasure, and screamed loudly. "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU .....BASTARD!" He kissed and gave her hickeys on her neck and throat while he was fucking her with the vibrator. He did that for a good 6/7 minutes. 

Then he stopped, and gave her a break for a bit. He came by her face and kissed her roughly on the lips and bit her on her bottom lip. She moaned, and she tried to move him away from her by kicking him but, it didn't work. As he was much stronger than she was and his hands were free, as with hers she had handcuffs on so it was difficult for her, plus they were on tightly. He then moved onto his next task. He wanted to use the handcuffs he brought from the shops which was fluffy and pink, but these seemed to the job perfect so he left them on her. But he tightened them even more, so she's in even more pain. 

He went to his bag and got out the last item which was the rope. The black big ropes which he thought would be perfect for her. He imagined her wearing it before he even brought it from the shop. Now his imaginations would come to reality as he will now put on the ropes on her. He was smiling when he did this. He grabbed both of Jane Timoney's arms and he tied them forward together. Then he went to her feet. He tied both of her feet together so she does not move when he fucks her madly with his dick and the vibrator. He even tied her mouth tightly with the black big ropes. It hurt her and he knew that, but he didn't give a fuck at this moment. He just went back down to business. Reg took off his black trousers and his white boxers and got out his huge dick. This time he took off her blindfold. He wanted her to see what's coming to her now. He went down on her pussy again and licked and ate her out. "MMMMMMM, OHHHHHH, GOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD, THATTTTT, FEEELSSSS, SSOOOOOOOOO, GOOOOOOOD!" She moaned loudly, she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. That Reg Duffy has seen her whole body, inside and out. She feels so embarrassed and angry. Reg then got out his dick, he came by Jane's face made her suck his dick. He forced his dick inside her small mouth. He loved how her mouth felt so warm, it just made his dick feel just right. He made Jane stroke his dick up and down so he can feel even more good, and so he can have a bit more fun as well. She did that for 2 minutes until, he stopped her and he got up and came by her pussy which is soaking wet now. He slapped her pussy as well as fingering it very hard, especially on the clit. She screamed, and arched her head back in pain and pleasure. "MMMMMMMM, THATTTT, FEEEEEEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" He just couldn't wait anymore. Reg just went right in. He pushed his huge dick inside her very wet pussy. And she screamed. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMM, FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, MEEEEEE!" He fucked her so hard and roughly. He pushed his dick inside her pussy harder each time. It made her go crazy. Her whole body turned red, especially her pussy. Duffy kept on fingering her clit while he was fucking her roughly. "MOTHER ...... FUCKER...... MMMMMMM...... OHHHHHHHHHH...... FUCKKKKKKKKK....... YOU!" He did that for a good 8 minutes or so till he came inside of her screaming "JANE FUCK YOU BITCH!" Then he carried on fingering and licking Jane's pussy till she came squirting out and onto the floor. Screaming, "FUCKKKKKKKKK ...... YOU....... DUFFYYYYYY!" 

After they both came. Duffy took off all his BDSM toys off of Jane. He got changed back into his usual clothes. And he decided to leave when he looked back at Jane and felt sorry for her. He did something he couldn't imagine himself doing he helped her up, and helped her put her clothes back on slowly for her. He grabbed her bag from the floor which Jane left earlier there because of him. And he picked her up in a bridal style way. As he realised she wouldn't be able to walk tonight properly. Forget tonight, she won't be able to walk for at least a day or so. Especially after the punishment he has given her. He took her to her Lexus blue car. He came back into the locker room and took her bag and his BDSM toys and put them in the car trunk. Then he drove her to her house. He picked her up the bridal style way from her car and took her to her house. He opened the door with the keys which was with the car keys. He locked the car doors and took her inside her house which had a white door with red rose glass. Duffy took Jane to her room after she told him where it was. As soon as he opened the white door, he seen a big white bed with black and white flower wallpaper. He and there was a big black and white wardrobe. He saw a very big brown teddy bear which had a big read heart stuck to it which read, 'I LOVE YOU.' He saw that there was black wooden titles. Then when he looked up he saw a small silver chandelier light. He loved her room, but he wouldn't dare to say that out loud. He took her to her bed and took her shoes and coat off. He then put the duvet over her. He didn't know why put he kissed her on the forehead, and Jane actually let him, she didn't back away. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for tonight, I really should not have done that. But next time please don't be such a bitch. And don't ever hit me again please. And I'm sure you wouldn't want your boyfriend Matt knowing about this. This is just between me and you. Now go to sleep." As soon as he said that he took her coat and shoes, and switched the light off, and she immediately fell asleep. Duffy stared at her for a minute or so and then closed the door behind him quietly, then he went downstairs and left her shoes on the shoe rack. And left her coat on the coat rack. He opened the front door quietly and then unlocked the car and opened the car trunk and got out his BDSM bag and closed the trunk and locked the car. He then went inside the house and left Jane Timoney's key on the kitchen counter and then he opened the front door quietly. He then slowly walked back home to his house, which was only 1 street away from hers. He lived quite closed to her which he realised today. As soon as he arrived home which only took 10 minutes maximum. He shut his door white door which was coincidentally the same as Jane's. Then he took off his shoes and coat and walked slowly up the stairs. And he went to his bedroom and just fell on the bed and fell asleep straight away. He didn't even care if his bedroom door was open. 

The End :)


End file.
